Hello
by SilentIncision
Summary: After four years, Draco is finally getting the chance to set things right between himself and Harry. HPDM.
1. Hello

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm not her, unfortunately.

It's a songfic to "Hello" by Shuyler Fisk. In the part where the song goes "_I wonder if __she's much like me/I wonder if she's what you need"_, I changed the "she" to a "he" so that it fit my story idea.

Also, every phone call is a different day, keep that in mind.

Final note: This is un-Beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.

- _Silent Incision_

* * *

Draco paced back and forth, not knowing what to do, not knowing what he would say. He was nervous. What if this was all some sort of sham, or worse, what if he hadn't been forgiven yet?

_Hello  
It's me again  
A whole lot's changed  
Since I left and  
I don't know I guess  
I felt like checking in  
_

He picked up the phone, staring blankly at the receiver in his hands. As a pureblood, Draco Malfoy could count the number of times that he had used a phone on one hand. But here he was, holding the phone and a piece of parchment with a number written on it. After a couple of unsuccessful tries, Draco heard a ringing sound in his ear. Apparently he had figured out this ridiculous Muggle invention at last.

Seriously, what sort of self-respecting wizard would chose to leave the wizarding world, to live as a Muggle? No one! No one except Harry-bloody-Potter, Savior of the Freaking WORLD. Honestly. Draco wasn't even sure why he was surprised by this, after all, Harry had always hated the fame that came from being the Chosen One, always whispered promises that once Voldemort died, then he'd disappear for good.

Draco had never believed, however, that Harry was serious. Not until the day that he apparated to Harry's flat to find the other man gone; no sign of him anywhere. No one knew where he was, and no one heard anything from him until two weeks ago when Draco received a slip of parchment with a telephone number written in Harry's messy writing.

_Surprise  
You let it ring  
Well it's your turn to  
Leave me hanging  
I don't care  
I know you love it  
When you see me call  
_  
There was no answer.

Honestly! He had been gathering up the courage for several days now, and then when he finally _does_ call, there's no answer.

It's a harder thing to do then most people would assume. To call Harry, that is. Draco wasn't sure what it would be like, talking to him again. They hadn't exactly parted on good terms. He didn't remember exactly what they said that night, but it wasn't good.

Harry was trying to talk Draco into introducing him to his parents formally, as his boyfriend. He didn't seem to understand why Draco couldn't tell his parents that he was gay, let alone that he was dating _Harry Potter_, of all people. Draco didn't know how to tell him that he was worried his father might try to kill Harry, kill Draco, if he found out. This caused a huge row, both of them saying things that they didn't mean and that they would later regret, but even in the wizarding world and armed with a Time Tuner, you can't unsay something that you've already said.

So Harry had stormed off, telling Draco that it was over, and that he never wanted to have anything to do with him again. And the next day, when Draco went to apologize, Harry was gone.

_I wonder who you're loving now  
I'm guessing we won't work things out  
_  
In his heart, Draco knew that it was stupid to get worked up over this. After all, there could be a million different reasons as to why Harry wasn't answering his phone. He was probably out. Shopping or something. Or maybe asleep. After all, if he didn't want to talk to Draco, he wouldn't have owled him. Right?

He sighed, running a hand through his perfectly-manicured blonde hair in frustration. It was over between them, this he knew. But even now, after four long years where he had no contact with Harry, no way to know if the man was even alive…even now, Draco still loves him with all his heart. Even though he knows that thing's are over between them, Harry probably was seeing someone better, anyway.

Draco himself had dated a few times since Harry, but it was empty, meaningless. This Draco knew, as well as the man he was with at the time. And so each one ended after only one or two dates, and Draco returned to loving and missing the one who he never expected to hear from again.

_You know what they say  
You can't have it so you want it back  
I'm way past that  
Believe me  
If you could be in my life  
Like you've been on my mind  
It'd be so easy  
_  
He woke from another dream that he couldn't remember, but left him sweating, searching for a face in the darkness. This wasn't his first dream, each time he would wake only to remember the greenest eyes you've ever seen. Those eyes were haunting him now, he saw them every time he shut his own, searched for them in the face of every dark-haired, spectacle-clad man he saw.

Draco knew it was crazy. He knew that he was slowly losing his mind here, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Harry back, and was willing to fight, if need be, to get him back in his life.

_Hello  
It's me again  
It's three days now  
That you've been in my dreams  
And I don't know, I guess  
You've just been on my mind  
I don't know, I guess  
I think about you all the time  
_  
Once again, he just got the machine when he called. For some reason, Draco didn't leave a message, not trusting himself to do so. He didn't want Harry to come home and hear Draco's voice telling him that he was dreaming of him again. Didn't want Harry to know that Draco was utterly hopeless. He knew that if he left a message, he would end up saying something that he'd regret, about his feelings toward the other man.

No, that wouldn't do. It wouldn't do for Draco to admit that to Harry, not the first time they spoke to one another in four years.

_I wonder if__** he's**__ much like me  
I wonder if __**he's**__ what you need  
_  
The third time that Draco called, a man's voice answered. A man who wasn't Harry. Draco hung up the receiver without saying a word.

While he had assumed that Harry had moved on, hearing the man's voice, knowing that they must be living together, or else why would he have answered the phone, left Draco feeling sick, jealous. _  
_

_You know what they say  
You can't have it so you want it back  
I'm way past that  
Believe me  
If you could be in my life  
Like you've been on my mind  
It'd be so easy  
I know I'm to blame  
But it kills me that  
I made you hate me  
Like you've erased me  
And I know what they say  
They say you'll be happier  
Better off without me  
_

Draco called again, this time planning on leaving a message. He had thought about it all night, and finally came up with a solution; he would set up a meeting between himself and Harry. That way they could talk it over, face-to-face. That way he wouldn't have to keep listening to Harry's damn voice saying "Hi, you've reached Harry Potter. I'm not in right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you."

This time, instead of hanging up after the beep, Draco left his message.

_"I'm sure it's hard to see me  
I'm sure you don't believe a word  
Because you've heard it all before  
And we're so far from where we were"  
_  
Still no answer!

You'd think that if someone went to the trouble of owling someone else their phone number, after four years to think things over, you'd think that they'd at least return your calls. But apparently that was too difficult for Harry Potter to do.

It was two days since his last message, and Draco was ready to give up. He was finally admitting to himself that Harry didn't want to talk to him, even though he did, for whatever reason, feel it would be appropriate for him to have Harry's number. So he picked up the phone and for the last time, dialed the now-familiar digits, and listened to the now-familiar voice recording.

_"Goodbye  
I'll let you go  
I'll get back to life  
And living solo  
Cause I know I need a few years on my own  
__  
You know what they say  
You can't have it so you want it back  
I'm way past that  
Believe me  
If you could be in my life  
Like you've been on my mind  
It'd be so easy  
I know I'm to blame  
But it kills me that  
I made you hate me  
Like you've erased me  
And I know what they say  
They say you'll be happier  
Better off without me"_

Draco walked to the door of his flat, wrapping his black scarf tightly around his neck and pulled on his jacket, preparing to leave for an eventful night of Christmas shopping with Blaise and Pansy.

And then his telephone rang.

He hurriedly picked up the phone, saying a tentative "Hello?" into it. The answering voice was much deeper than it used to be, a sound that sent pleasant shivers up and down Draco's spine.

"Hey, Dray?" a pause. "It's Harry. Sorry I haven't gotten back to you. I never heard any of your old messages. It turns out that Josh, the man who was living with me, was erasing them before I had a chance to listen to them. We got into a nasty row about it when I found out, actually. Anyway, he doesn't live here anymore, not after that. I kicked him out."

Draco was shocked. Harry kicked out his friend – lover? – because of him? Did that mean that Harry still cared about him?

"Anyway. Would you care to meet me for coffee later this week? I'm sorry for leaving like I did. I miss you. I miss us"


	2. Hot Chocolate Confessions

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy. If I did, then I'd be a rich and famous J.K.R. which I'm not.

Sequel to "Hello". There will be a third installment to this as well, eventually. Dedicated to njferrell.

ENJOY!

- _Silent Incision_

* * *

Draco picked up his coffee and took a sip, careful not to burn his tongue on the scalding liquid. He was extremely nervous, though you couldn't see it on his face.

This was the day that he was meeting Harry.

He checked his watch for what felt like the millionth time. 3:06. Where is he? Draco growled slightly in annoyance. Harry owled him, finally replied to his many phone calls, set up this meeting, and then had the nerve to be _late?_ It made him half want to leave without seeing the other boy. But Draco knew he would never do that, not to Harry Potter. After all, he –

"Draco!" his angry thoughts were interrupted by none other than Harry Potter. He killed Voldemort, but couldn't show up on time for coffee. "Sorry I'm late. I had a run in with Josh. I was having a hard time getting him to leave, he was pretty pissed with me. I really am sorry though." He smiled shyly at the blonde, removing his coat, scarf, and gloves and sat down in the chair opposite to Draco.

"Who's Josh?" Draco asked. He knew that this man had been living with Harry, but not knowing who exactly he was had been driving him slightly crazy this past week.

"He was my flat-mate. We were together once, a while ago now." Harry looked away, refusing to meet Draco's eyes, before continuing. "He still likes me, always had I think. So he always became jealous whenever I so much as called other men. It was a mistake, a stupid, drunken mistake, to hook up with him in the first place, but I suppose that there's no changing that." At this point, a waiter walked over to their table to take Harry's order. He requested a hot chocolate before turning back to Draco with an apologetic look on his face. "I really _am _sorry, you know."

"Why'd you two break up? If you don't mind me asking."

To his amusement, Harry blushed at the question, still not quite meeting Draco's eyes. "I, uhh, liked someone else. Didn't think it was fair to string Josh along like that. He looks like the other guy, I think that's why I feel for him, physically at least. I couldn't keep dating him when I knew it was mainly just because he looks like…the other guy. Could we talk about something else, please?" now Harry did meet Draco's eyes, and surprised the older boy.

"What happened to your glasses? If I remember correctly, you're blinder than a bat without them. How can you see anything?" the question got a laugh from Harry, easing the tension between the two.

"Well, that really is a subject change. I got contacts when I first moved into Muggle London." Seeing Draco's confused look, he explained. "Contacts are like glasses, except just the lens. They're soft, too, not hard glass, and you stick them directly onto your eyes." He laughed once more at Draco's shudder. "They _did _take some getting use to, but I think I look nicer this way." There was a pause, as Harry seemed to pick his words carefully. "And you. You look really nice with your hair that length. You look good, Dray."

"Thanks. So do you." There was an uncomfortable pause. "Harry, we – "

"Look, Draco – "

They both tried talking at once. Draco motioned for Harry to continue, his face unreadable.

"Draco, I'm sorry."

"You keep saying this. But your tardiness really doesn't matter that much." He tried a smile, hoping it would make this talk a little bit easier. It didn't.

"That's not what I'm apologising for and you know it. I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for not telling you that I was leaving, or giving you a note or anything. I'm sorry for not letting you know I'm alright, I'm just sorry. Sorry for the past four years. I just needed to get away, need to get some time to myself to think things through, to make up my mind about some things."

"And it took you _four years _to do that? You have no clue what it was like for me, or for any of your friends, do you? I go over to your flat the next day, and you're gone! That place is empty, nothing left there. No note, no one knew you were leaving, _nothing. _So I write Granger, all of the Wealseys. Even Longbottom! No one knows where you are. And then I get _every single one _of the Weasleys aparating into my living room, demanding to know what it was that I had done that made you disappear! And then, every single day for the four years after that, I had to live with the guilt of knowing that if I had've just shut my stupid bloody mouth that night, then maybe you wouldn't have left! You really have no bloody idea, do you?" Draco shook his head in disgust at the boy staring at him slightly open-mouthed from across the table. "Maybe this meeting wasn't such a good idea."

He stood, grabbing his coat and scarf. "I should just go." He started to walk away when Harry grabbed his arm roughly, spinning him around.

"Wait. Just…wait. Please. I know that I messed things up, and I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did. And you're right, I don't have any idea what I put you lot through. But just hear me out, alright? Please. Just hear me out, and then you can leave if you want to. Though I'd much prefer it if you don't want to leave, but it's up to you."

Draco grudgingly sat down again. "Fine. But you'd better have a good explanation for it."

Harry smiled for a second, glad that Draco was sitting down and listening, albeit unhappily. "Like I said, I needed to sort some things out on my own. I'm not going to lie, if it wasn't for the argument that we had that night, I probably wouldn't have left. But we can't change that, and I'm not dumb enough to believe that the fight was your fault. I know that I initiated it, and I didn't exactly try to _stop _the fight either, at the time. I should've though. I shouldn't have let it go on like that, I was wrong. But do you want to know something that I decided while I was gone? I can't be with someone who refuses to tell his own family about us being together. No, let me finish, please." He said as he saw Draco open his mouth to say something, probably an angry reply about how he was keeping it from them to protect Harry. He had heard that argument before, and didn't want to fight right now.

"I know why you didn't tell them. I understand, and I think it was really sweet that you were trying to protect me, but Draco…I don't need protection. I really don't. And I know, you say that I don't know your father like you do, which is true, but I still think that I can protect myself from him, if it comes to that." He leaned forward, elbows propped on the table. "If I'm going to be with you, or anyone else, I don't want it to be a secret. Especially not if they come from a pure-blood family, where their parents will try to marry them off. Can you understand that?"

Draco nodded slowly. Of course he understood Harry's reasoning, but that doesn't make it any easier to accept it. "I'm assuming that that wasn't the only thing you decided upon in four years. What else should I know?" his face was unreadable once again, knowing that whatever Harry had left to say would probably be hard for him to hear.

"Well, I, uhh…I don't exactly know how to say it. I never actually imagined that you'd accept my offer to talk about things. I didn't think I'd ever actually say this to you." He paused and took a long sip from his hot chocolate. "Well, I told you that I miss you, miss us. And that's true. But I just…I think you should know this." He took a deep breath, eyes staring at a spot of the table before rushing on ahead quickly. "I was with guys other than Josh. I mean…you know what I mean. I thought that maybe if I was with someone else, things would make a bit more sense to me, concerning you. None of them meant anything though. And it worked, I came to realise something. I still cared about you. A lot. And I tried really, really hard to suppress this, because I never thought that you'd want anything to do with me again. But to tell you the truth, Draco…I came to realise, quite soon actually, that I love you."

He bit his bottom lip sharply upon saying those words, afraid to see Draco's reaction. They had been together for a year before his disappearance, but neither of them had every admitted to loving the other, preferring to leave their relationship in a way that they felt was more relaxed.

There was silence for what felt like an eternity before Draco pushed his chair away from the table with a loud scrape and stood, giving Harry a confused look before leaving the café.

"Draco!" Harry called, rushing after him. But by the time he had exited the café, the blonde haired man was gone. _That didn't go too well. _Harry thought ruefully to himself as he tossed a few Sickles onto the table and disaperating back to his flat.

* * *

_Did you like it? Hopefully it cleared up a few questions, keep your eyes peeled for part 3!_


	3. Decisions

IT'S DONE!  
I really enjoyed writing this, hopefully you lot liked reading it, too )  
There might, -might,- be an epilogue. Maybe.

ENJOY.

- _Silent Incision_

* * *

_Why did I just do that? I just walked out on Harry. After he confessed that he loves me. Harry loves me. Harry Potter loves me, Draco Malfoy, and I just walked out on him. What on EARTH was I thinking? _Draco groaned, pacing. He freaked out, that's what had happened. Out of all the possible things that he had expected Harry to say to him, "I love you" was not it.

Harry Potter left the wizarding world to get away from everything and sort things out on his own. Draco Malfoy left the café to get away from Harry and sort things out on his own. Harry probably didn't immediately regret it, though.

What about the rest of what he said? All of that about how he refused to be with someone who was too ashamed of him to tell his parents? And that he missed being with Draco?

Draco sighed deeply. If there was one person who always managed to throw him for a loop it would have to be Harry. His life was always so much less complicated without the green-eyed man in it. Shame Draco didn't _want_ his life without Harry. He sighed again. Really, there was only one option for him right now. He walked to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, and stepping in, he shouted clearly "Malfoy Manor!"

He coughed a couple times, brushing off his robes as he emerged from his parent's fireplace. Almost immediately there was a House Elf who appeared, bowing and asking in its squeaky little voice if "the little Master needed anything from Ditty?"

"Where is my mother?" he demanded of the House Elf – Ditty, was it?

"She is out in her private gardens, little Master. Would sir like for Ditty to fetch her?"

"No, I will go speak to her myself." Draco snapped, walking off in the direction of his mother's private gardens. _I hope that my father is not home right now, or at least not around. I hope to talk to my mother about this, and get her to smooth things over with father before he finds out…damned Potter. Making me do things that can't possibly end well, all because he feels that he loves me._ Draco scowled, purposefully ignoring the fact that he was doing this because he loves Harry, and if this is what it would take to get him back, then this is what he would do.

"Draco, is that you? I had no idea that you were coming to visit, you should've owled first!" Narcissa Malfoy stood, giving her only son a small hug, before motioning to the chairs that were overlooking her garden. "What brings you out to see me? I'm assuming that you're not here just to chat."

He smiled a bit at her words. He had forgotten how well Narcissa knew him. "You're right, mother. There's something that I need to tell you, which you might not already know." They both sat down as he spoke, Narcissa looking slightly worried.

"What is it, Draco? Should your father be here as well?"

"No, I'd prefer to just tell you, for now. And then hopefully you'll help me tell father. See the thing is…I'm not going to go through with the marriage that you were hoping for. In fact, I'm not going to be marrying a Pureblood at all. I met someone. Well, I met them many, many years ago. We were together for over a year, but then things sort of fell apart. But now they're almost better. And I really like them, mother. I don't want to have a marriage hanging over my head while I am with someone else."

She merely nodded, looking thoughtful now, instead of worried. "Why am I only just hearing about this now, Draco? If the two of you were together for a year, why didn't you introduce her to your mother?"

Draco winced at the word _her. _"Well, you two have met, you just didn't know that we were together. I should have told you at the time, but I was worried at what you might think. See; the person that I was with is a he. I'm gay, mother." He held up a hand to pause her interruption "Wait, there's one more thing. The man that I was with, that I still care for very deeply, maybe even lo –" he stopped, shaking his head. "The man that I really care for still is Harry Potter."

Narcissa's forehead crinkled slightly as she pondered this news. The fact that her only son was gay was a disappointment, but only because she was hoping to have grandchildren one day, and now that chance was gone. But she just wasn't sure how Lucius would react to the news. "Let me tell you something, Draco. Who you choose to love is your own business, whether it be man or woman, young or old. But we are a part of the Malfoy family, which means that people _care_ who we choose to be with. They will talk, and they will judge. But you already know this; I just wanted to remind you, before you go making choices about being with another man, especially one such as the Boy Who Lived."

Draco blinked. She took the news a lot better than he was expecting! "So you're alright with it?"

"Of course I am!" she exclaimed. "You should know that that would not matter to me, I just want for my only son to be happy. Of course, I do regret that I won't be getting any children out of you, but that does not make me unhappy about it. And don't worry about your father. I'll talk him around. How about you stay for supper, I'll talk to him beforehand, and we'll have a nice, sit down dinner, just the three of us? We haven't done that in a while."

Draco smiled gratefully at his mother. "Thank you ever-so much. I admit, I am much more worried about his reaction than I was yours."

"Oh no problem, dear." Narcissa shot Draco a shrewd look. "May I ask, though, why it is you felt the need to inform us about Mr. Potter now, and not during the year that you were together?"

He laughed "I'm sure you know the answer to that. He left, didn't he? We were together before that. And now I'm in touch with him again, and he all but told me that if I didn't tell you two about him, about me being gay, then we have not shot of being together again."

"You must really care about him, then." She replied slowly.

"I really do. I love him, mother. I missed him, so much, when he wasn't in the wizarding world anymore."

"I'd suggest you tell this to _him,_ dear. He's the one who needs to hear it. Now, go get yourself cleaned up and pick out some nice clothes for dinner, it's going to be a long night."

Dinner that night was a tense affair. Lucius mentioned a few times that Draco was an abomination of the blood, how he couldn't believe that any son of his would want the likes of Harry Potter, and other such rude comments, but for the most part kept his thoughts to himself and simply glared at his meal.

When Draco prepared to leave, however, Lucius stopped him. "I don't like it." He said flatly. "I never will. But, as your mother has informed me, there's nothing I can do about it. If you're going to have him here, don't expect me to be around." Draco nodded grimly, knowing that that would be the best that he would get from his father.

Once he had Flooed back to his flat, Draco grabbed a quill and parchment.

_Meet me at my place tomorrow, 3 pm. Don't be late this time._

_Draco_

Draco tied the note to his owl's leg and sent him off to deliver his message to Harry Potter. _And now we wait._ He thought to himself. _I hate waiting._

There was a knock at the door. Draco steeled himself for what he was sure to be another awkward meeting between the two, full of more confessions, this time on Draco's part.

He opened the door to reveal Harry standing there, shifting his weight from one foot to another uncomfortably. Without a word, Draco held the door open further, inviting the shorter man inside.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry stopped as soon as he was inside, not wanting to be here a second longer than he needed to be.

"Harry, look. You left because you needed time on your own, right? Well, same goes for me. Neither of us left in the most tactful of ways, but we both left regardless. Like you, I'm admitting now that I should've handled the situation differently. But Harry, after I left, I visited my parents. I told them about you, about us. They know everything now. My mother is alright with it, but as for my father…well, you won't be seeing my father if you come around. My mother can't wait to be formally introduced to you again; I suspect she'll be wanting you over for tea within the week." He paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday, I am. But your news came as a bit of a shock to me. Quite a bit of one, in fact. The thing is, Harry, I love you too."

There was a beat of silence as Harry absorbed what Draco had just told him before the shorter brunette grabbed the front of the tall blonde's shirt, and pulled his lips down to meet his in a passionate kiss. "I missed you so much, Harry. Promise me that you'll never leave again." Draco whispered hoarsely.

"I promise. I promise that I'll never leave you. Now kiss me again, damnit. I miss you, and that tongue of yours." This startled a laugh out of Draco before he obliged Harry's request, pushing Harry against the door and proceeding to show the other man just how much he had really missed him.


End file.
